


The Blues in Black and White

by BlueLionWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Breeding Kink, Canon Universe, Feral Behavior, Knotting, M/M, Mama Black Lion, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rescue Missions, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Top Shiro (Voltron), Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLionWrites/pseuds/BlueLionWrites
Summary: Kuron; the side of Shiro he would rather keep hidden away, buried behind mental walls- always seemed to slip through the cracks. With Shiro’s rut incoming, Lance being taken by the Galra, a solo rescue mission and then said omega entering into a stress-induced heat, things weren’t looking so good for Shiro keeping Kuron at bay, especially when he wants Lance so badly.





	The Blues in Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies,
> 
> During this fic, you'll notice the names switch back and forth between Kuron and Shiro, it's done this way intentionally. Lance sees him as Shiro when Kuron is actually the one taking the reins and Kuron sees himself and Shiro as two different people, which is why he calls Lance 'theirs'. Hopefully this note will make the story make a little more sense. The fic is set in canonverse but Lance's age is never specified, so he can be older if you'd like 
> 
> Love, Blue 
> 
> P.S. Because I'ma trashcan, this fic was very veeeeeeeery quickly reread and edited so if there is any hella obvious mistakes, point em out, I won't bite ;)

_“Let me out Shiro. I want to play with him. With our boy”_ the voice in the back of Shiro’s mind purred, pounding his fists incessantly against the mental wall Shiro had built up against his alpha side. The part of him that operated on base instinct alone; a predator that took whatever he wanted when he slipped through the cracks in the walls and left Shiro fumbling in the shadows of his mind until he could gain control once more. With more and more stress piling upon his shoulders, it had become harder and harder to keep the wall up, to keep the alpha hidden away from his teammates lest he hurt them. He whispered into the back of Shiro’s mind, filling his head with depraved thoughts, feeding them to him like a sweet poison, and with his annual rut drawing closer with each day that passed, he knew that, sooner or later, everything would hit the fan and he’d be putting everyone at risk. 

***

It was his job to ensure the safety of _his_ Paladins but after they were forced to leave Lance in the clutches of their latest foe to retreat to the Castle with the Blue Lion in tow, Shiro had begun to lose it; verbally tearing shreds off of the other Paladins and lashing out with venomous words, the air turning sour and choking as his angered scent filled the bridge, bringing Pidge to her knees and causing Keith to growl threateningly at him, his own alpha status rearing its head at Shiro’s display.

Before the team could regain their footing and formulate a plan, Shiro was gone. Black did little to try and dissuade her Paladin; as the head lion of her pride, it was her duty to care for the other lions and in turn, their Paladins. Blue was roaring in anger at having her Paladin taken from her and not being able to get him back, so Black left willingly with Shiro, prepared to do whatever it took to return Blue’s Paladin to her, safe and sound. Black had been purring softly into the back of Shiro’s mind, trying to calm his rage so he would have a level head in his search for Lance and so as to not frighten the omega. 

They had approached the ship with blasts from Black’s tail-laser and her jaw blade at the ready, taking out their weaponry defences, the ion canon and destroying the ship exports so the sentries were unable to attack before tunnelling into the heart of the ship. He could feel the blood rushing in his veins and the fury that prickled across his skin like white hot needles as he tore through the ship with the desperation of a madman, Kuron in the back of his mind growling at him to find _their_ paladin and to tear down _anyone_ who got in their way. 

Shiro could feel himself losing control, slipping from himself and giving way to Kuron as they battled through to the bridge of the ship, cutting down soldier after soldier and leaving countless sentries in ruin, following the trail of Lance’s weak scent that had turned acrid and bitter on his tongue out of fear and anger. 

With the entrance into the main bridge of the cruiser now open to him, Shiro stood, arm glowing and eyes ablaze with fury. No one took Lance away from him and remained unscathed. He battled through every foe that faced him, slicing down every one that got in his way until he got to Lance. The omega looked so lost and humiliated as he sat in the bare minimum of clothing, a thick collar leashing him to the captain’s chair like a disobedient pet, a spit-soaked gag tied around his mouth and his wrists rubbed raw from being tied harshly behind his back. Shiro refused to deny that Lance looked absolutely gorgeous in the blue silk he had been dressed in but a sight as beautiful as that should only be seen by him; not the Galran scum that had taken Lance away. 

Lance was the sweetest torture of all for the alpha; effortlessly beautiful with soft, tanned skin and long legs and a lithe structure, all angled lines and lean muscle where Shiro was broad and muscular. Shiro could feel Kuron growing more and more insistent, clawing at the walls that barred him from taking control; trying to scratch his way to Lance as Shiro untied him and took his hand, tugging him through the halls until he reached Black. 

“You came for me” Lance said softly as they arrived, voice scratchy from unshed tears. He moved in close and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist, scenting the alpha in search of comfort, burying his nose into the scent gland at the crook of the alphas neck, muffled by his flight suit but comforting nonetheless. It was an intoxicating and comforting scent that had encompassed Lance since the moment he and Keith had rescued Shiro from the Garrison techs, his own sweeter scent of ocean and coconut mingling with Shiro’s one of coffee, leather and smoke. 

“I will always come for you little one” Shiro hummed, his voice sounding like a low growl as he enveloped Lance in his arms. Kuron quieted to watch the exchange between him and Lance; how the omega nestled into Shiro’s chest, arms squeezing tightly and small mewls slipping from his lips. He could practically feel the tension melting from Lance’s body as they embraced, pulling away reluctantly in order to board Black who roared triumphantly in the back of their minds, pleased that Blue’s Paladin has been returned. 

Shiro took his place in Black’s chair while Lance stood behind, unsure of where to go before Black spoke into the back of his mind, soothing him and telling him what to do. With a shrug, because honestly who was Lance to deny the suggestions of a magical, flying, robotic kitty, he climbed into Shiro’s lap, long legs dangling over the armrest of the seat and nestling against his firm chest, purring in the back of his throat as Shiro let out a pleased hum at the omega’s actions before returning them to the Castle of Lions.

Lance was trembling faintly in his lap and muttering to himself unintelligibly, berating himself for being a burden to the team, for always being the weakest link as their only omega and needing an alpha to come rescue him. Shiro released one of the controls and carded his fingers through Lance’s soft locks, growling a warning for Lance to stop speaking so badly of himself. His growl quickly changed to a low, pleased rumble as the omega fell silent, purring like a kitten and nuzzling his head underneath Shiro’s chin. 

When they arrived, Shiro quickly let out a warning growl to the others, ordering them to get away from Lance and not to ask questions as he carried the omega to his room in the residential wing of the Castle. He carefully lowered Lance into the nest he had morphed his bedding into but the moment Shiro turned to leave, Lance whined and stretched out his hands for the alpha. The piteous whimpers falling from the omega’s lips were like hooks in his skin as Shiro tore himself away, trying to ignore the outraged roaring of Kuron in the forefront of his mind, demanding an answer for leaving their omega when he wanted them close by. Shiro returned with some of his clothing from the hamper, still thick with his scent, handing it over to Lance who hugged it against him and falling back asleep with a contented little mewl. 

Sweat had begun to pool at the base of Shiro’s spine and beaded across his forehead, nausea and arousal rolled through him like waves and his teeth felt sharper in his gums, perfect for marking the sleepy, little omega a few steps away. After checking Lance was safely asleep once more, Shiro bolted through the endless hallways of the Castle, heading for the cell he had asked Coran to set up for him. Upon entry, a gentle buzzing sounded as the cells laser-like bars powered up, preventing Shiro’s escape. He tore off his armour and threw it into the corner, his skin feeling too hot as the flight suit was torn to shreds and a howl left his throat as he fell to his knees, cybernetic wrist cuffed and connected to the wall by a long purple laser-like cord, allowing him some movement but left his arm powerless so he couldn’t break out.

“I’m sorry m’boy but this is for your own safety” Coran’s voice sounded over the ship’s intercom before cutting out, leaving Shiro in silence save for his laboured breaths and the buzz of the electric bars. He could tell his rut was going to start at any moment, judging by how close his instincts were running to the surface and how Kuron was practically howling with delight, desperate to get out and lay claim to their omega, like he knew Shiro wanted but was too kind to admit. 

With the leeway granted by the long lead, Shiro paced his cage like an angry lion, growling ferociously as he slipped away and Kuron took over. His cock ached to be plunged into the wet heat of their willing omega, he could practically taste Lance on his tongue, panting as he imagined just how sweet the little omega’s slick would taste, the mewls he would let out as Shiro’s tongue buried its way into his tight little hole, how he’d look split open on Shiro’s fat knot, too full to move and so perfectly tight around him. His cock was throbbing, harder than steel and pearling with beads of pre-come that dripped down his cock with how ready he was to breed, trying valiantly to curve up against the clenching muscles of his stomach but his immense width and girth meant it bowed beneath its own weight, jutting from his body like a true alpha cock. 

Kuron howled, tugging futilely against the cuff that bound him to the wall of the cell beneath the main bridge of the Castle of Lions, where the others would be safe from him, where _Lance_ would be safe from him. His teeth were bared and blood dripped from his lips as his too-sharp teeth sunk into the soft flesh. Kuron let out a roar that shook the cells, frustrated and calling for _their_ omega. Every fibre of his body screamed and burned, clawing at the metal of his arm in an effort to break free. 

His free hand found its way to his cock, tugging roughly from base to tip and groaning gutturally at the brief respite from the unbridled arousal coursing through his system. A sugary sweet scent filled his senses- salt water, coconut and warm butter sliding across fresh bread, warmth and light and purely omega. Intoxicating. He’d know that scent anywhere. Shiro pounced, tugging furiously on the cuff and reaching just shy of the bars, growling with more frustration, cock jutting proudly from a base of black curls.

Lance. 

In one of the shirts Shiro had left him while he retreated to the cell. It was clearly much too big, falling off of one beautiful sun-kissed shoulder; scent gland slightly swollen, perfect and unmarked. A possessive purr slipped from Kuron’s throat, pleased to see their little omega dressed in their clothes. The shirt was long enough to hide his little omegan cock, face scrunched up as he wiped furiously at the tears that fell down his face. Lance fell forward, landing on his knees before toppling to the side, clutching at his stomach and whining. It took a few moments for Shiro’s brain to catch up with what was happening, temporarily stunned as a fresh way of that intoxicating scent filled his nose. 

“Alpha…?” Lance mewled, whimpering softly as he curled in on himself, a fresh wave of tears falling from his eyes. 

“Lance- you need to get out of here” Shiro gasped, regaining control for a second before slipping away to warn the omega how much trouble he was in, even though he wanted nothing more than to run to his fallen omega and cradle him in his arms. 

“You’re rejecting me too” Lance muttered sadly, rolling onto his other side and groaning in pain as slick dripped down his thighs. 

“Too?” Shiro growled dangerously. Lance whimpered at the pungent scent of the angered alpha, shuffling away and curling in on himself in fear as his nose burned from the thick scent of acrid smoke. 

“I asked K-Keith and Hunk to help me but they r-rejected me. Am I a b-bad omega?” Lance asked dejectedly, burying his face in his hands as more tears began to fall. 

“Come here little one, open the door and we’ll make it all better” Kuron purred. _I won’t hurt our boy_ he thought, making sure Shiro knew he would take care of Lance. There was something about the blue paladin that calmed him, although all serene and pure thoughts were washed from his mind as Lance wiped the tears from his cheeks, sniffled and crawled over to the control panel. His rut was only worsening with the scent of an unmated omega in heat merely a few feet away, his irises turned the colour of rubies and a possessive rumble sounded in his chest. 

Lance used the wall to haul himself to his feet before deactivating the bars, the same moment that Shiro broke free of the cuff that held him with a triumphant howl. Lance barely had time to blink as Shiro scooped him into his arms and slammed him against the wall, attacking his lips with an animalistic ferocity, a harsh press of skin, teeth and tongue, not so much a kiss as a desperate need for contact. Blood spilled between them as sharpened teeth sliced through soft lips and was licked away with an apologetic tongue and a guttural moan. 

“You belong to us omega” Kuron growled, head dipping down to litter Lance’s throat with marks of possession; bruises and bites to claim him without sinking his teeth into the swollen gland at the crook of Lance’s neck. Satisfied with the quantity of marks he had left behind, he pressed his lips to the gland, sucking hard and tasting the salt and oil from his skin, a rumbling satisfied purr leaving the back of his throat as Lance positively mewled, throwing his head to the side to allow Shiro more access.

Lance couldn’t question why he had said ‘us’, too lost in pleasure as he wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist and rubbed his leaking cock against the bare plains of Shiro’s stomach, chasing the release he so desperately craved but wouldn’t achieve with only the unsatisfactory friction. Kuron pulled Lance over to the makeshift nest, pushing him down onto his stomach. Excitement washing through him and his blood rushing in his ears at the prospect of knotting the omega they had wanted for so long. With long claws and a feral snarl, Shiro all but tore the shirt from Lance’s body, grinding wildly against the slick rear presented before him and soaking his length with slick.

“Please don't stretch me, m’ready… just need you” Lance whined into the bedding, spreading his legs further apart as he rocked back, trying to entice Shiro into entering him. Despite Lance’s begging, Kuron couldn’t resist teasing him further, torturing himself in the process but positively desperate to see the sweet slick that was gushing from Lance’s sopping hole. Kuron shoved four of his fingers inside of him, stretching them out and rumbling happily as slick practically flowed out of Lance, soaking his fingers and dripping off of his wrist. Lance gasped sharply, relief flooding his system as he finally was filled with something.

"Alpha…" Lance whined, "Please… Shiro... need your knot please. Need your come."  
And that was where Kuron’s control snapped. He pulled his fingers from Lance’s hole, momentarily transfixed on how wide it was stretched and how empty their little omega looked now. Using the slick that soaked his hand he drenched his cock with it before positioning himself at Lance’s hole, the tip teasing the ring of muscle. With an animalistic roar, the alpha plunged in, burying his massive length into the willing omega beneath him.  
Lance positively screamed as Shiro filled him up, going silent in shock as the first orgasm crashed over him like a tidal wave, sending come spurting out of his cock and decorating the covers beneath him. Shiro purred, his ego being well and truly stroked at how responsive the little omega was, too lost in pleasure to be too embarrassed over coming so quickly. 

Any control that may have been left went flying out the window as he placed a bruising grip on the omegas hips and fucked into him as deeply as possible, thrusting again and again unable to stop as that perfectly tight, slick heat squeezed around his cock. Lance felt like he was being torn in half in the best ways, he felt so perfectly full and the haze of heat was so thick and senses too drowned out in pleasure that he could barely move. It almost felt as if Shiro was made of ice and cooling him from the inside out, soothing his heated skin and offering a slight reprieve from the heat that had enclosed around him. 

_”Look how good he is for us Shiro, so perfect. Can you feel how tight and wet he is? Dripping for us”_ Kuron purred internally, teasing Shiro. “Do you want our come, omega? Want us to breed you nice and round til you can’t see your toes and your tits are leaking. Want to hang off our knot like a perfect slut?” Kuron teased Lance, a feral smirk crossing his face as Lance whined.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Lance babbled, so close to another release but so far from being satisfied entirely. “Alpha- need your come, want your pups. Knot me please alpha” Lance begged, muscles going rigid as another orgasm coiled tighter and tighter in his gut, his hole clenching tightly around the cock inside of him. Kuron continued to rock into Lance’s tight ass, growling with each thrust as he came closer and closer to his own peak. 

"M-mark me," the omega gasped out pleadingly.

Kuron growled, trying to ignore the ache in his teeth at how perfect that idea sounded, how badly he wanted to sink his teeth into that perfect little gland that just begged for his mark. 

“Next time, little one, we’ll mark you good and proper. Let everyone know that you’re all ours” Kuron purred. As tempting as it was, if he marked Lance, Shiro would be furious with him, would stop him from ever having control of him again and from being able to take Lance, and he refused to risk such a perfect prize. 

Moans and whimpers filled the cells and their combined scents were almost cloying and overpowering, building into a heated crescendo that threatened to topple them. Lance’s body pulled taut like a bow string, his muscles squeezing tightly around Shiro’s cock as another orgasm crashed over him, balls drawing tight as he came, splashing more of his essence across the mess that already lay beneath him. 

He slumped forward like a ragdoll as Shiro’s grip on his hips tightened, his knot beginning to swell and catching on Lance’s sensitive rim with each thrust. It swelled, filling with blood and with one, two, three more thrusts; he was locked inside his omega’s perfect heat, wave upon wave of come flooding from his heavy balls as he filled his little omega to the brim. Small whimpers sounded from beneath him and Kuron cooed softly, muttering praise and laying on his side, bringing Lance with him as he continued filling his omega with come. 

“Look at yourself, caught on our knot like the perfect little omega. So good for us, Lance” he purred, pressing the palm of his hand to the slight bulge of Lance’s usually flat stomach, filled with come. 

Kuron was finally at rest, as Shiro regained control of his body. A sigh left his throat as he stroked Lance’s hair soothingly. He had seen everything that had happened and the perfectly intact scent gland aside Lance’s throat confirmed that Kuron was more than just the feral animal that Shiro thought him to be. 

Lance was slowly falling asleep, mumbling a soft thank-you as his eyes fluttered shut, pressing as close to Shiro as humanly possible. Lance twisted minutely, hissing slightly as the thick knot tugged at his rim, to grab a hold of Shiro’s free arm, draping it over his body and hugging it to his chest with a contented purr. 

Shiro hummed to himself, heart practically blooming from his chest at the perfect sight cradled in his arms. He thought it only right to send some praise to the cause behind it.

 _”You did good Kuron, taking care of our boy”_.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is: blueliion  
> Come say hi, scream at me about ships  
> or just stop by and have a chat (ɔˆ ³(ˆ⌣ˆc)


End file.
